In The Darkness
by Profe Fest
Summary: Hari itu, makhluk suci itu menanggalkan kesuciannya, berbalik menuju jurang kesesatan. Hari itu, ia kembali pada kaumnya dan ikut menjadi bagian dari kegelapan. "Mari kita rayakan hari ini, hari dimana langit kita kembali, hari dimana sumpah terdahulu bangkit kembali!" Warning! AU, Sho-ai, OOC, typo(s)! DISCONTINUE!


**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**In The Darkness © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Supranatural, Mystery, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : All27**

**Warning : AU, TYL, sho-ai, **_**boys love**_**, typo(s), OOC!**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

.

.

.

**_Prologue_**

.

.

.

"Sungguh hari yang indah…," komentar seorang pria berambut biru dengan model rambut yang cukup aneh. Tangan kanannya memutar gelas tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca berisi cairan aneh berwarna kemerahan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau berkata begitu," sahut pria lain berambut hitam dengan manik hitam sedikit kebiruan. Tangan kanannya juga asyik memutar gelas kaca tinggi berisi cairan kemerahan yang sama dengan pria berambut biru tadi.

"Kufufufu," sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir pria bermodel rambut unik tersebut. "Kau terlalu memperhatikan, Hibari Kyouya."

"_Tsk_," pria bersurai hitam itu mendecih kesal. "Herbivora tak tahu diri."

"Berhenti bertengkar," peringat seorang pria lain dengan luka sayatan di dagunya. Iris coklatnya menatap kedua pria itu tajam.

"Benar apa kata si bodoh itu," timpal pria lain sembari ikut menatap kedua pria yang nyaris bertengkar tadi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama. Mata _emerald_-nya tampak sedikit berkilau di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, ini kan hari besar. Jangan mengumbar aura tegang seperti itu," lerai pria lain dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan dan plester di batang hidungnya.

Seorang pria lain yang terlihat lebih muda dari semua lelaki di ruangan itu tampak menguap lebar. "Kapan acaranya mulai?"

"Sebentar lagi," sahut pria beriris _emerald_ itu sembari menatap cairan kemerahan yang berada didalam gelas kacanya. "Biarkan tokoh utama menikmati kesucian miliknya dulu sebentar."

"Ya, sebelum akhirnya ia akan masuk lagi kedalam kegelapan tanpa dasar, kufufufu~," pria berambut biru itu kembali tertawa.

Pria berambut sekelam malam tadi mendecak sebal. "Berisik, herbivora."

.

_Kriiiieeettttt…_

.

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan setelan baju formal lengkap, bersurai coklat dengan model rambut sedikit unik, dan beriris _caramel_ yang cukup besar. Matanya menatap sayu kerumunan pria di ruangan itu yang tengah duduk melingkari meja berbentuk lingkaran tesebut.

"Akhirnya," pria yang menguap tadi langsung duduk tegak, kantuknya lenyap seketika begitu melihat pria berambut coklat itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya formal.

"Tak masalah, duduklah," perintah pria dengan luka sayatan di dagunya tadi.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendekati meja dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong. Tepat saat pemuda itu duduk, pria beriris _emerald_ tadi berdehem, hendak memulai pembicaraan.

"Pertama-tama, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah hadir disini, terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian kemari," pria itu memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tahu pasti ada beberapa dari kalian yang enggan datang kemari. Tempat ini memang bukan seharusnya tempat kita berkumpul, ini bagaikan mengenang masa lalu…," pria itu terdiam sejenak, memorinya yang terdahulu mulai bangkit.

"Namun, mengingat ini adalah hari yang besar dan orang yang duduk dihadapan kalian ini bukanlah bagian dari kita lagi sekarang, tentu aku tak bisa membawanya masuk kedalam kaum kita dengan tangan terbuka—Tidak, itu ide buruk."

"Gokudera…,"

"Jadi," tanpa mendengarkan panggilan itu, pria bermata _emerald_ tadi melanjutkan. "Kubuat kita berkumpul kemari. Ini adalah hari yang besar! Hari dimana pemimpin kembali pada kita!" ia mendeklarasikan dengan lantang, membuat beberapa pria disana mengangkat sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Mari kita rayakan hari ini, hari dimana langit kita kembali, hari dimana sumpah terdahulu bangkit kembali," pria itu mengangkat gelasnya. Seluruh lelaki disana mengikuti gerakannya, tak terkecuali pemuda tadi.

"Hari ini, di malam ini, malam dimana alam menjadi saksi dan bulan ikut menerangi, mulai saat ini kita tak akan pernah membiarkan sang langit direbut kembali, jangan biarkan mereka membawa lari sang langit dari genggaman tangan ini!" pria itu kembali mendeklarasikan.

"Bersulang!" seru seluruh pria di ruangan tersebut. Seluruh lelaki disana mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat cairan kemerahan yang memenuhi gelas itu tumpah sedikit namun mereka tak memedulikannya. Diteguknya cairan kemerahan itu rakus hingga habis seketika, tak terkecuali pemuda tadi.

"Kemenangan untuk sang langit! Hidup sang langit!" seru semua pria disana bersamaan. Pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu hanya menatap sayu seluruh pria di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyambutku kembali," bisik pemuda itu lirih. _—Di kegelapan yang tanpa dasar ini._

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Halo, ketemu lagi dengan Author tersableng se-FFn, Profe Fest! Saya nyobain bikin cerita serius kali ini, maaf kalau bagian _mystery_-nya sungguh menyedihkan dan malah nyampah di fandom ini. /sujud/ #thor.

Btw, itu ceritanya si Tsuna masih umur 14an, sementara yang lain udah TYL #dapuk, om-om semua #ditampar. Oh ya, ada yang mau ngasih saran soal bagian _mystery _-nya? Saya butuh banget soalnya TwT #nak.

Dan disini saya ngebuat Tsuna OOC level maksimum dengan mengurangi tingkat kecerobohan dan hobinya yang bilang 'Hiieee!'. Mohon maaf disini banyak _typo_ hingga membuat sakit mata dan sesak di dada _ _).

Oh ya, jangan lupa _review_ ya! Semua _review_ akan saya terima dengan ketek terbuka #salah. Saya tunggu kritik, saran, kesan, pemeriksaan EYD yang benar, dan pesan kalian semua mengenai fic ini! Sampai jumpa!

.

-Salam-

Profe Fests


End file.
